Twists and Turns
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Feliciano finds out something that has been kept secret for centuries. How will he deal with this new knowledge? Germany HRE fic. I suck at summaries...


**Finally! This took me FOREVER to type and a month during my free time in first hour to write and I still couldn't get it up on Christmas like I wanted to. But I did it! Yes! A funderful GerIta! With some extras thrown in there... Please enjoy the love!**

Twists and Turns

Ludwig sighed, head coming down on his desk slightly harder than he intended. He groaned angrily before sighing again. How had things come to this? Everything had been fine earlier, how is it possible that so much could change in such a small amount of time?

Italy had been over earlier that day, loud and half naked as usual – though thankfully it was just the top half for once – demanding in his kicked puppy way if Ludwig liked him. And clearly his usual response of a slightly stuttered "I-I don't hate you..." was not enough for the man because he had burst into tears and complained that he was just avoiding the question with his broken responses. Ludwig tried to speak up, say that he did like Feliciano, but the words wouldn't leave his throat. Taking his silence to mean that he was disliked, he ran away, tears streaming down his cheeks and strings of his native language running from his mouth in unintelligible gasps. Ludwig didn't understand the what Feliciano had meant with his questions and now it was eating away at his mind that should be more concerned with paperwork for than insane countries that confused him to no end.

Sighing again, it was turning in to a habit of his, he picked up his pen and stared blankly at the paper in front of him only to read the same sentence twelve times before throwing the helpless pen across the room. The resulting crash and shatter probably meant he had broken one of the twenty or so lamps scattered around his office. The crash also brought light to the fact that his brother was actually home for once instead of in Canada with his maple obsessed boyfriend.

Gilbert pushed, or more like kicked, the door open, old sword held up in front of him, eyes wild, screaming something about how he would invade someone's vital regions. Ludwig didn't even want to think about where he kept a weapon from centuries ago in his house. Or Gilbert invading anyone's vital regions. It was bad enough he had been present when he had first invaded Matthew's, he didn't need a repeat of that nightmare.

"Calm down Osten, there's no one he but me."

Red eyes narrowed as they scanned the room, searching for any type of threat. Once he declared the room clear of whatever the hell he thought was there, he threw his sword behind him before pulling a shivering Matthew into the office with him. The look in the blonde's eyes saying he was shaking from something other than fear.

"What the hell did you do to that lamp, Westen? I bought that for your birthday you know." Of course he knew, who else would write "I'm Awesome!" on the inside of a lampshade so it would show up every time the light was turned on? "You almost gave Mattie here a heart attack."

"As if he isn't having one now?"

Gilbert glanced at Matthew and smirked at his brother. "That's just because he likes to watch me play with my sword."

Gott, he didn't need this today. He just wanted to finish his paperwork and go to bed.

"Why did you break the lamp Ludwig?" Matthew's quiet voice spoke up through the silence.

Ludwig sighed and put his head in his hands. There was no getting out of this now, if he didn't answer Matthew then he had a feeling that sword would be getting some use after all.

"I was frustrated about something." Just because he had to answer didn't mean he couldn't use some creative truth telling.

"Was it Feliciano? I heard him leave earlier. It sounded as if he were crying again." Dan perceptive Canadians.

"He was."

"what did you do this time Westen? You didn't try to be me did you?" Gilbert grinned at the thought.

"Why would anyone want to be you?"

"Because I am Prussia and I am far more awesome than anyone else will ever be."

Ludwig sighed in frustration. "Because I can't say that I like him the way he wants me to."

"Well, how does he want you to?" Matthew tilted his head slightly, his curl bobbing merrily.

"I have no idea. I like him just fine, but he's acting as if I don't like him enough."

"How often does he ask you if you like him?" Understanding flashed in the Canadian's eyes for a second, too fast for Ludwig to see.

"Every few weeks. Why?" Where the hell could this go? So the man was insecure, big deal. He had be taken advantage of by other countries since his birth, anyone would be suspicious of ulterior motives if they had a life like that.

"Because I think he likes you more than just a friend." Well shit.

"But...he's a guy... and I'm...I'm a guy...And we're countries, nations. This could never work, it'd be like destroying the planet."

"Gilbert and I are nations and we're fine together." Yes, but Gilbert wasn't really a nation any more. Prussia didn't exist, Italy and Germany did.

As if reading his mind, Gilbert frowned at his brother. "I may not be a nation, but I'm sill here, right? And even if it's just more proof of how awesome I am, it's also proof that we're more than just nations." Matthew nodded beside him happily, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Ludwig sighed – really it was becoming a serious condition – and laid his head on his papers, thinking before answering.

Sure, Gilbert was still here, but that was different, wasn't it? Prussia's people had simply fused with the German people and other nations, they hadn't been wiped out or anything. Though that was mostly due to something desperate on both their parts. But if he tried to deal with a relationship...what did that even entail? He'd never been involved with anyone like that before. What would that mean for his people? Would it count as an invasion if they were to kiss? And what if it escalated to something more; what would that do to their countries? No, they couldn't be anything more than they were right now. Which was...what exactly?

Ludwig shook his head, frowning at his brother and friend. "Ich kanne nicht."

Gilbert frowned at him, the small bird on his head chirping sadly. Canada, for all his timidity, looked furious. It was actually frightening, seeing the roles reversed between the two.

"Come on Gilbert, nous avons autre chose faire." Gilbert tilted his head questioningly, seeming to understand the words but not what they implied. Matthew stared at him hard before turning on his heal and pulling the Prussian out of the office.

"You're going to meddle in this, aren't you." It wasn't a question and Matthew knew it. The blond was going to get those two idiots together if it killed him. Good thing for him his country was in good shape.

~*~

Feliciano smiled at his reflection in the side of the pot he was making sauce in. He was cooking for Spain and Romano's first date; Lovino had finally broken down and accepted Antonio's requests, though there were still several curses and names thrown in with the almost confession, but that was just Lovino. Feliciano, wanting to support his brother, forced them to let him make them dinner for after their...whatever it was Antonio was getting his brother to do today. He'd explained in Spanish so Feliciano understood very of it while Lovino tried to hide his face which had turned bright red – Antonio had smiled at this and called him his little tomato.

Still, even if he was happy for his brother – really, this relationship had been coming along for centuries, it was about time something happened – he couldn't help but feel a bit envious of his own flesh and blood. He'd tried to confess to Germany and had felt as if he'd done well, but Ludwig had simply stared at him as if he were crazy and said nothing. He thought maybe if he tried a different approach things might turn out better, but he didn't want to try again so soon; if he were rejected again he'd be absolutely miserable.

The door opened and Antonio's laughter filled the house, nearly blocking out Romano's grumbling about his excessive volume. Italy smiled softly at the sound, it was obvious his brother loved the man and his constant grumbling was a way for him to express his feelings. Feliciano laughed lightly, setting the plates on the table and leaving to give them some privacy.

The streets were warm and almost completely empty for a Sunday afternoon. Feliciano sighed, he was hoping for the distraction of other people to keep him from his thoughts. He didn't think ofter, no, but he didn't want to think of Germany right now. It hurt too much to think that it was all one-sided and to know that everything could fall apart in such a short time if either boss demanded it. He was ditzy and strange but he was loyal and would follow orders for the good of his country and his people. Just as he knew Germany would do.

Feliciano wound up outside France's house, still considering the amount of help Francis would be if he chose to ask. Probably not much, but it was worth a shot.

Knocking on the door, the Italian hummed a tuneless song, trying to disguise his distress on the situation. Francis opened the door slowly, eyes half-lidded and misty, he was in only his jeans, long hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Ah, B-Brother France! Uhm...sorry to bother you...b-but I need your advice." He eyed the blond carefully, searching for a sign he wasn't wanted – really, he couldn't read the atmosphere, but he could read France like an open book.

Francis' eyes brightened instantly, lips pulling back into a Cheshire cat worthy grin.

"Of course, mon ami! Come in and let le fantastique moi help you!"

Feliciano smiled graciously, following the now fully-awake man into his house. Plopping down on a plush arm chair, Francis draped one leg over the other, placed his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands and watched Feliciano squirm uncomfortably.

"So what can I help you with? Qu'est-ce que ce probleme?"

"Well when...how do I get someone to like me? Like more than a friend...?"

Francis stared at the small man in front of him quietly. So Feliciano had finally figured it out, huh? Or did he not know exactly who Germany was and was just running off the feelings he had for the man himself. By the nervous twitch in his right eye, he was going to guess it was the latter.

"So you finally realized you care for Ludwig, eh. About time." Feliciano stared blankly at the Frenchman. "Really, we've all been expecting it for centuries, ever since he was born."

"What? I...I don't understand..."

Francis sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to tell him this. He had killed Holy Roman Empire, had ripped Italy's heart out. How could he say that his best friend was simply Holy Roman Empire without his memories? He couldn't, it wasn't his place. Lovino should be the one to tell him, or even Gilbert. Francis sighed again.

"Feliciano, you need to ask ton frere about this. It isn't my place to tell you."

"But...but...I don't know what to do."

"Ask Lovino, or even Gilbert if you wish, they can tell you what to do."

"But why can't you help me?"

"Because it isn't my place this time, Feliciano. I promise once you talk to them you'll know exactly what to do, but only if you can deal with the truth."

"Truth..." Feliciano blinked.

"I promise it'll make sense later, for now just go home and get some sleep. You look terrible."

Feliciano nodded, still confused, before standing and making his way home, glad to see Lovino and Antonio had cleaned up before they heading out to wherever they went.

~*~

Matthew was determined. His hair was pulled back, eyes steeled against Gilbert's interruptions – though his body didn't listen very well when a pair of lips pressed against the base of his neck. He sighed and leaned into the man behind him.

"What are you doing Mattie? You've been here all day."

It was true, he'd been sitting at his desk since leaving Ludwig's house the day before trying to think of some way to explain the situation the entire world, sans the involved parties themselves, knew about. It wasn't as if he could simply walk up to the man and say "Hey you used to be an Empire and you and Italy were totally in love, so you should, like, love him now too!" He wasn't Feliks for Christ's sake. He was the child, more or less, of the country of love and romance and all that jazz; he had more tact than that. And he knew that wouldn't be enough for someone as romantically inept as Germany.

"I don't think I can even tell Ludwig about Holy Roman, Gil. I wasn't around then, so it's not as if I have proof and he might be a bit upset over everyone hiding this fro him." The last part was obvious, simply because angry appeared to be Ludwig's default for times he didn't know how to act. "Plus Ludwig doesn't seem to understand that he loves Italy now, as himself. If we tell him...he could toss Feliciano aside thinking their whole relationship was Feliciano trying to rekindle his childhood dream." Hell if that didn't sound like some cheap romance novel; he really needed to get some new reading material...

Matthew leaned his head in to Gilbert's shoulder, feeling hopeless. He cared for Ludwig like family – even if he did still forget him at times – he wanted to help the man see he could still be happy without the world blowing up in his face or having to drown himself in beer afterwards.

"C'est d'accord, Mattie." Gilbert cooed (as only the awesomest of awesome did) in the Canadian's native tongue (well, one of them), his German accent giving the words a gruffer tone. "Feliciano will find out soon enough, then they'll both know."

That was true; Italy had to have some idea of Germany's part in his past before the first world war. Really it was amazing he didn't notice the second they met; the similarities were glaringly obvious even for him – and he'd only ever seen portraits of the small empire.

"I just hope they realize soon. It's getting frustrating trying to deal with all their "relationship" issues."

Prussia laughed, rocking the small nation in his lap. "They have a relationship. The same as humans have in grade school, all to do with like and dislike. And Ludwig says I'm a kid."

~*~

Feliciano dialed the number slowly, questioning each press of the buttons. Did he really want to know the big secret that even Francis – ruler of all that is secret telling – couldn't tell him? Well, that answer was simple. Yes, yes, one thousand times, yes. If it could change his relationship with Ludwig into something better, he would do it.

Hid resolve hardened, he pressed the send button on his phone, sending the transmissions through the air to his brother's cell phone.

It took three tries before Lovino answered the phone, his cursing and insults coming out as a jumbled mass of Italian, Spanish and English before he stuck to one language.

"What the hell do you want? It's early asshole." Feliciano didn't point out that it was actually almost one in the afternoon.

"Lovi? Uh...is there some secret about Germany and I that no one told me? Francis said that I should ask you..." He trailed off, hoping his brother would help him even if he didn't like Ludwig.

"Ah, fuck. I don't want to deal with this now." There was a rustle of fabric and a groan from Lovino's end followed by Spain telling Lovino he looked like a tomato. Feliciano held back a giggle. Good to see that cloud of sexual tension would be gone. Now if only American and England would suck it up their world meetings would finally be peaceful.

"Feli...the truth is...well, you see...ah, shit, I don't know how to say this type of crap..."

"Just relax Lovi." Antonio's voice broke through the silence. "If you want I can make you relax..." Lovino's strange "chiigi" met Feliciano's ears. Whatever Antonio was doing was probably not helping Lovino to relax.

Lovino stuttered for several seconds on his end before he sighed, exasperated. He'd kept this secret for centuries, how do you basically tell your only family that you lied about the one person they had loved? Bluntness was a key part of Lovino's personality though, so he just let the words roll off his tongue before he could regret ever answering the phone.

"Holy Roman Empire is alive Feliciano. He's just...confused at the moment."

Feliciano stared at the wall in front of him. Holy Roman Empire was gone. He had disappeared. France had killed him...

"He can't be,,,if he weren't gone why wouldn't he be with me now? He promised Lovino. If Holy Roman were alive, he'd be with me now." 'Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Feli.' a small voice reminded him.

"I said he was confused, didn't I? He has a type of amnesia or something. He has no idea he was ever an empire, all he knows is who he is now. Though it is possible that he could remember with the proper stimulation..." Lovino mumbled the last part to himself, glad his brother didn't know about that. He already hated the damn potato bastard, why would he want the man to remember loving his air-headed brother? That would cause far too many problems.

"Lo-Lovi...I'm...I'm going to go for a while, okay? I'll see you l-later..." And Feliciano hung up.

~*~

Spain wrapped his arms around South Italy's waist, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. He smiled when he felt Lovino lean back into him; a few weeks go it would have earned him a head to his stomach, but after last night...well, things were different between them.

"Did you finally tell him?" he whispered.

Lovino nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose in self-annoyance.

"It was the right thing to do, Lovi. He deserved to know. Don't you remember how he was when he was first told? He loves him."

There was no need to ask which he Antonio was referring to; it was both. Italy loved Holy Roman Empire and Holy Roman Empire loved Italy, that was all there was to it. Lovino just wished that damn bastard remembered everything so he could rightfully kick his ass for hurting his little brother so much. It wasn't polite to beat someone for something they had no idea they'd actually done. He wasn't that cruel of a person.

"Antonio...what if he leaves Feliciano again?" He knew the thought was absurd, but it had seemed that way before too and look what happened. Lovino winced at the memory of his brother's heart-broken sobs and having no idea how to help him.

"Germany is going to be around for a long time, he survived all that debt and inflation after those wars. He's a strong country and an even stronger person. Ludwig wouldn't hurt Feli intentionally if his life depended on it...well, if Feli's life did, maybe, but that's not the point."

Lovino stared at his...whatever Antonio was now, as if he'd grown an extra head. When the hell had the dense nation gotten so smart? And about the potato bastard no less.

"Whatever bastard."

Antonio smiled broadly, green eyes twinkling with something Lovino wasn't entirely familiar with. It had been there last night as well, though he was far from thinking clearly at the time. Something to do with the hand that was currently pulling him back to the bedroom wrapping a certain curl around its slender fingers in a way that should be deemed illegal in every country, if not the solar system. He felt his face heat at the memory.

"Time for bed Lovi!"

Lovino decided to stay in bed late more often, as long as Spain was around.

~*~

Germany was mad. Though upset was a bit more accurate, the way his eyes flashed at his brother's news made it seem far worse.

Apparently Feliciano had gone to France for advice, again, and the blond had almost told him something very important. Ludwig had no idea what the something was, and wasn't sure if he wanted to, but he wanted to know what the hell Feliciano was doing talking to his overly emotional neighbor.

It wasn't that he owned the little man, but even he wasn't dense enough to feel safe around France...right?

"Bruder, just tell me what the hell Feliciano was almost told if you are going to keep complaining about it."

Gilbert stopped his trek across the room, which Ludwig was thankful for since it saved his carpet from being worn down by his brother's boots, to stare at his younger brother fondly. It wasn't something entirely odd in itself, but it was the first time Ludwig felt as if his brother wasn't seeing him. It lasted for one, uncomfortable – at least for Ludwig – moment before Gilbert turned to Matthew, eyes pleading for help in some form.

Matthew sighed, muttering a few choice curses in French which had Gilbert snickering slightly. The Canadian gave him a smile and took over where the Prussian had left off, more or less.

"I'm sure Gilbert would tell you this himself, he's just...well, he's your brother so it's not hard to believe he's not very adept at most displays of emotion."

"There was that one time, Mattie, at the cabin." His pale eyebrows waggled suggestively, though his eyes were softer than Ludwig had seen them since before the Berlin Wall went up.

"Which isn't the point at the moment, Gil." Matthew's cheeks flushed lightly, but he trudged on. Better to get sticky situations over with quickly. "As I was saying, I wasn't around for all this, but I've heard it hundreds of times from Francis and Arthur, and even Lovino a few times – though he was yelling at Spain at the time...

"I'm sure you remember learning history." Ludwig nodded. "And the Holy Roman Empire." Another nod. "Well he was..dissolved, I guess is correct, around the same time you were found. Actually if Gilbert is right, a year or so after. And you had no memories or anything and followed Gilbert around like one of his chickens."

Ludwig nodded, remembering, but not understanding what this had to do with Feliciano.

"Well, you know how Holy Roman always went after Italy when he was young?" Nod. "That was part of Feliciano's childhood. When he was with Roderich, Holy Roman was always chasing him and wanting them to be together. They were in love, I guess. Though ow anyone that young can be in love I will never understand. But they were and Holy roman promised Feliciano they would be together once he finished a big war. He never came back though."

Matthew felt as if he's just stepped into a cheesy romance novel and was saying things that really didn't fit him, but it was too late to take the words back. Gilbert placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling in thanks. Ludwig stared at the two, still not really understanding what any of this had to do with him. He wasn't Holy Roman Empire. He hadn't been around then. Right?

"Thanks for the history lesson and all, but what, exactly, does this have to do with me? I wasn't around then. I didn't come until later."

Gilbert growled, reluctant to let his secret slip through the cage he'd made for it. Matthew squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You are the Holy Roman Empire. You were him, are him, you just...lost a few memories is all." That wasn't the way he wanted to put it, but it was the best he could do being himself (and majorly awesome).

Well, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Not only was he the Holy Roman Empire, or had been anyway, but no one had decided to tell him until now. Really, that was probably why Feliciano spent so much time with him even after their time as allies was over. And it explained why Lovino hated him so much. He'd hurt his little brother, and, though Lovino wouldn't allow himself to show it all too often, the idea of his brother being hurt pissed him off beyond reason.

But why couldn't he remember? Did he repress his life to protect himself? Or to protect Feliciano? And what was the man to him now? He acted like a friend, but the man slept in his bed frequently and had kissed him more times than he cared to count. They were closer than most friends were, but they weren't exactly a couple. There was that one disastrous Valentine's day, but that was as far as it went.

What did he do about this? Did Feliciano know? Did he care?

Ludwig refused to sit around and question himself. There was no manual for this type of situation so he was left to his own devices.

He pushed past Matthew and Gilbert's worried faces and got in his car, fully intending to drive to Italy and demand answers from his small...whatever he was. The only problem was he was out of gas and the engine groaned angrily when the key was turned.

He beat his fist on the wheel, the horn baring, drowning out Gilbert's laugh at his brother's distress.

Matthew shook his head at the albino, throwing the keys to Gilbert's car through the open window to get back at him as well as to help Ludwig. Ludwig thanked him before starting on the horrendously long drive to Italy.

~*~

Feliciano rolled around on his bed, eyes stinging with tears, both drying and fresh. Germany, Ludwig, his best friend, was the Holy Roman Empire, his first love. Hell, his only love that wasn't pasta...or art...or Grandpa Roma...but those really didn't count as love right? And Ludwig was now in an entirely different category wasn't he? The small Italian hiccuped quietly, eyes unable to hold back a new wave of tears. He'd been like this since he'd gotten off the phone with Lovino; curled on his side, holding his knees to his chest, cheeks and pillow damp with tears. He didn't want to believe it was true, didn't want to believe that he could come back and not remember him, not have at least thought of their past together, of his promise.

They promised that they would be together forever, but he had been taken down, defeated, he left Feliciano alone in Roderich's house with only Elizaveta for any real company. Not as if that had done anything large. He had curled himself up just as he was now and refused to speak until his voice had changed and he was no longer under Austrian rule.

And even now he still wasn't whole. His brother was more Spanish than Italian and they weren't very well off even if they were technically joined. He still had nightmares of Holy Roman leaving and there were always tears when he woke up complete with an ache in his chest that was by now centuries old.

Feliciano sighed, wondering if anyone had told Ludwig yet and if he knew, what was he thinking right now? Did he think that everything had been because he still loved Holy Roman Empire? That he was a mere replacement for him? He wasn't, not by a long shot. Even if ha had known, Ludwig was still Ludwig, he was his own person and what Feliciano felt for him had nothing to do with his past and everything to do with how they interacted with each other.

Ludwig protected him, dealt with his idiocies on a daily basis, yet still treated him as independent, not some prize to be won. It was the first time he had allied with someone who didn't expect anything in return – not even a small slice of territory.

So he was the Holy Roman Empire, big deal. He was Ludwig now, and Ludwig deserved to be treated as an individual, not as someone long gone.

Feliciano cried harder, happiness replacing the sadness from earlier. He didn't care about the Holy roman Empire anymore, that was his past. Ludwig, Germany, was his now. He was here and had given him the type of friendship he'd been missing out on all this time.

He smiled tears falling from his chin as he sat up. He was going to find Ludwig and tell him everything, he was going to confess and take whatever answer he got. Yeah, he may cry more at the end of the day, and Ludwig may be gone, but...what was that saying? 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.' Maybe he'd get lucky this time around.

Feliciano picked up the phone and gathered his scattered thoughts to form a plan for any possibility. Who said he didn't pay attention to Germany's training?

~*~

Everything was set up for Feliciano's plan.

He had called Ludwig's house and spoken to Prussia though he could hear a small voice in the background calling the former nation. Ludwig had left for his house a few hours ago, meaning he was at least ten hours away still. It was convenient for him since he could run to the store and pick up everything he would need, and a few things he had been too distressed to purchase earlier.

One room was set up for a negative answer – something that would hopefully change that – and he, personally was ready for the positive answer. He couldn't just take Germany without playing with him a bit first. Sure it was tricky and just a tad mean, but he'd spent centuries alone and hurting so he was going to have his form of payback. Really it wasn't anything bad, just...exasperating for the both of them. Like a test, to see if they loved each other or who they used to be. Personally, he was praying for the former.

After his hours of planing – which was far more effort than he usually exerted for anything that wasn't pasta – Feliciano's sleepless night caught up to him. He sure everything was ready for when Ludwig arrived and fell asleep in his first surprise for Germany.

~*~

Ludwig rang Feliciano's doorbell with enough that the poor button broke. Shit, he was stressed out. Halfway through the drive he'd gotten stuck in a traffic jam that went almost entirely through Austria – some human had apparently been drunk and driven on the wrong side of the road and collided with a truck, the outcome wasn't pretty in any way, - his cell had died and seemed to be having an argument with the car charger and refused to work, and the radio was useless leaving him to several extra hours of nothing but his own thoughts for company. And, of course, the only person on his mind had not been the one he was going through all this to see.

He'd been scouring his mind for something – a memory, a smell, a shape, anything – that would allow him to understand that he was – had been – the Holy Roman Empire. How could you not remember loving someone who was now one of your only friends? Especially if you loved them enough to promise them forever. You would think something like that would be unforgettable, but look at that, he'd broken the mold and forgotten. If Italy forgave him for that it would be a miracle.

He did manage to remember a mouse and a small girl – presumably another nation – in a green dress with a frilly apron, but that was it. He didn't know who the girl was, but there was something different about her that caused him to blush deeply at the thought of her.

Ludwig knocked on the door impatiently. The red convertible was in the driveway, though the garage seemed a better place for the expensive car, and there were lights on throughout the ridiculously large house. How in the hell did Feliciano live her mostly alone and not go completely insa...oh...that explained a lot.

He knocked again, hoping his friend wasn't sleeping. Once he was out there was nothing that could wake that boy up.

A small pattering sound came form the other side of the door, Germany pressed his ear against the wood, eyebrows raising slightly. Who the hell was _that_? The sound got closer, pressing Germany to listen more intently on his side. The sound was strangely feminine. Had Italy hired a maid? No, he refused to allow others to clean up after him, especially female others.

A lover, then? Feliciano was always flirting and the idea of him actually bringing a woman home wasn't so far out there that it was inconceivable. The idea of him...touching a woman though? It brought a blush of...something to Germany's cheeks. He wasn't ready to see some random woman answer Feliciano's door, not today.

Before he could turn and run as fast as he could fro his car, the door opened, spilling Ludwig on to the floor at the source of the dainty footsteps feet. Blush darkening, he picked himself up to apologize to the woman only to come face to face – more chest to somewhere down the hall – with warm, chocolate brown eyes and a deep auburn curl. Startled, his eyes traveled over his friend's body. A green dress that belled out at the waist and a white apron cover Feliciano from head to toe. Well, almost, the dress stopped at his knees and he was wearing white socks that disappeared under the hem of the dress.

"I-Italy...Why are you in a dress?" He ignored the way his voice shook and focused on the fuzzy image playing in his mid like an old film Germania had shown him and Gilbert when he was young.

The same girl in the green dress, though now it was obvious that she was a he as the curl came into focus.

"Ve~! Ludwig do you remember it? I used to wear it at Roderich's house all the time." Feliciano did a small spin, showing off his dress. Ludwig swallowed hard at the mix of sorrow and something he wasn't quite sure about building up in his chest.

He did remember. Italy had been wearing that dress when they had promised each other forever. He remembered Italy's cries as he turned away for battle, for expansion, for him.

"Ve? Ludwig, what's wrong?" Feliciano's eyes fell into his field of vision which had went from the hallway over Feliciano's shoulder to the rich wood of the floor. His smile was blindingly bright though a bit uncertainty flashed in the back of his chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing Feliciano, just a little headache is all."

"Ah! Then you should sit down!" Really yelling wouldn't help him much, but Feliciano was nervous so he pulled Ludwig into the living room and pushed him so he sat on the couch awkwardly. He straightened up quickly, his face changing to his usual business mood.

Feliciano peered up at him from the floor where he had sat so his dress poofed out around him.

"Ve Ludwig?" his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Do...do you remember anything?"

"Yes, Italy, I remember everything."

"Ah...well then...do you still...l-love me?"

Ludwig stared down at Feliciano's ridiculously expressive face. He looked upset and nervous and...very scared which wasn't exactly unusual for him. Ludwig smiled softly at his nervousness.

"Of course I still love you Feliciano. It just took a while, that's all."

He felt as if he had done a complete 180 spin with his personality. Things were coming from his mouth that he didn't understand yet knew to be true. He still blushed as any proud German would, but it was worth the smile that shone on Feliciano's face. Yes, he loved this odd boy, more than life itself. There was still the nagging sense that they were countries and they could ruin the earth with a single kiss, but it was really easy to ignore when the other nation was gathering his skirts and kneeling over him.

Feliciano brought their faces close enough that their noses were just brushing against one another. Ludwig closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the boy surrounding him.

"You're going to have to make me love you then, Holy Roman, just like old times."

And the warmth was gone with a quick peck on the cheek.

**Yup full of fun! I think there will be two or maybe three chapters and hopefully I'll be able to fit in the things that actually made me start this in the first place lol. So yeah tell me if I messed up with my French I should be safe since I'm in French 3 in school but just to be sure. Okie Dokie it's like 1 here so I'm gonna go to bed! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**Edit: HAHA yeah I was spaced out and forgot the translations...Thanks to Azeeza for telling me or I never would have even looked at it....**

**Ich kanne nicht - I can not**

**Nous avons autre chose faire - we have something to do**

**Le fantastigue moi - the fantastic me**

**Qu'est-ce que ce probleme? - what is the problem?**

**Ton frere - Your brother**

**C'est d'accord - It's OK**

**OK I think that's everything if not just tell me. Reviews are Love and they make chapters come faster I tell you!  
**


End file.
